


Dream Land

by yutafic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chenle is stressed bc of idol life, Jisung is stressed bc of school, M/M, They have fun, Two Different Universes, chenji babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutafic/pseuds/yutafic
Summary: Where Chenle and Jisung are from two different universes, and visit each other in Dream Land.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a lot of other books I still have to work on, but I really like this one. I had fun writing it. So I wanna publish it. Please enjoy

Jisung sighed softly. He stared at the laptop screen in front of him, glancing at the time every few minutes, counting down the time till he had to get this essay in. He had exactly two hours to have at least a full page sent to his professor, and all he had was a small paragraph, which didn't even give a proper introduction to his essay. Not to mention he also had to fully edit the whole essay once he's done. 

There's no way he'll finish this in _two_ hours.

"I'm screwed." Jisung muttered to himself quietly. He looked up from his screen, and noticed how all his friends seem to be doing fine at a fast pace. But then again, his friends were smarter than him. They were more experienced with collage essay's that he was. He was still a freshman. A struggling freshman at that.

He glanced to Jaemin, who was typing quickly into the keyboards, his coffee ready at his side when he feels tired. He turned to his head to Jeno, who was reading through notes, probably studying for some test. He looked to Donghyuck, who was writing notes in a notebook. There was papers scattered everywhere around him, his laptop right in front of him as he read the information.

He let out another sigh. They were clearly way better at this collage stuff. He felt like dropping out already. It's only been a few months, and he's having a hard time.

Jisung was an English Major, because his parents wanted him to be. He doesn't really have a problem with that. But he would rather be working with the performing art students. He's passed by that building everyday, and it looks fun. The theatre students were always busy, the musicians he would see made him wish he was there. But the dancing team always made his heart skip a beat. He loved dance. He's been practicing dancing since he was a kid. He's joined dance teams when he was in middle school and throughout high school. But after collage came, his parents wanted him to become an English major. Jisung being the respect son he was, agreed.

Jisung got up from his spot from the table, and told the others he was going to get a coffee from the café across the street from the library they were studying at. No one said anything. All their focus was on their work, and only their work. Jisung grabbed his phone and left the area to go to the front door of the library.

When he left, the cold wind that blew past him made himself relax. He felt like he was going to suffocate in there.

He walked across the street, where the familiar Café was located. He opened the door, and the little bell rang from above the door, signalling a costumer has come in.

Jisung looked to the cashier, and saw Jungwoo, a person he sat next to in one of his morning classes. He was a tall guy, with soft features. He was really kinda to Jisung. When the others were busy, Jungwoo would hangout with him, or help him in anyway possible. He liked being around Jungwoo.

"Ah, Jisung! It's nice of you to come by and visit me." Jungwoo said with a teasing smile. Jisung only smiled back, walking closer to the cashier.

"I'm here to order an iced Americano, and a toasted bagel with strawberry cream cheese." Jisung said with a soft smile. Jungwoo clicked just tongue, but put the order in. The place wasn't busy today, which was great for Jisung. He didn't have time to wait. He needed to finish that essay. He can't afford to fail the class.

"You look stressed. Is everything alright?" Jungwoo asked, typing in the order as he speaks. The young boy let's out a dramatic sigh, rubbing his face with his hand as he thought about how much work still had to be done. After he finishes the essay, he would also have to write about the book he was reading for his literature class. The problem with that is that he hasn't even finished the book. He still had 6 chapters left, and the assignment was due on Thursday. Today is Sunday. He was doomed for sure.

"Collage is terrible. It's always work, and stress. Then back to work, then more stress! It's like there's no time for me to think. My life revolves around getting assignments done on time!" Jisung cried out. He honestly couldn't take this. He doesn't know how everyone else got used to it, but he's still not used to this crazy schedule.

"I also have a part time job to worry about! Life is just too stressful." Jisung muttered with a frown. He was tired. He sometimes regrets coming here. He should have taken a year break before coming here. He was not ready for this lifestyle.

"Take time to think for yourself once in awhile. Don't overthink about your job, or your assignments. Also, try to get the work done right when it's given to you. That way, you won't be stressing about getting it in on time." Jungwoo told him. He then quickly told Jisung the price of how much he would have to pay for his order.

Jisung fished out his wallet from his pocket, and took out a ten dollar bill, and handed it to Jungwoo, who grabbed it. "I'm just a shitty student to be honest. I might drop out, or convince my parents to allow me to switch majors. English is pressuring." Jisung said with a sigh. After his mini breakdown, he finally felt better. He glanced around the place making sure no one was listening. He let out a sigh of relief when he noticed all the other customers minding their own business.

"I think it's best you maybe talk to your parents about it. It's your life, and you're already living without them and making your own life decisions. They have to understand that they can't control you all the time." Jungwoo said softly. He handed Jisung his change. The boy grabbed it, and put it in his wallet.

"But they're scary. Especially when it comes to my education. If I'm not the best of the best, they'll come for my neck." Jisung muttered with a frown. He tries to understand his parents. He tries to look at it from their point of view. He really does. But sometimes he thinks they don't care about his passion.

"Anyway, I have to get back. I have an hour and half to get this essay done, or else I'll get a zero on the assignment." Jisung said to the elder. He grabbed his items, and quickly bid Jungwoo a goodbye, telling him he'll see him tomorrow morning.

When Jisung walked out, his phone rang. He reached in his pocket, and pulled it out. He looked at the caller id, which said **'hyuck'** he picked up the phone, and pressed it to his ear.

" _Yo, where the hell did you go?"_ Donghyuck asked with confusion in his voice. He could hear some papers being shuffled around in the back around, and some keys being smashed.

"I went to get coffee. I told you guys, but you weren't listening." Jisung said with a sigh. He continued to walk, being careful while crossing the street. Even though collage was hard, he didn't want to die yet.

" _Well hurry back. We're gonna go to Jeno and Marks apartment to finish studying. The library is getting more crowded._ " Donghyuck said through the phone. Jisung hummed in agreement. He then hung up after telling the older male he would be there in a minute.

When he made it back to the table where everyone was sitting at, it looked like everyone was getting packed up to leave. He also noticed how loud it was getting in the library. He walked to where he was sitting and put his laptop in my backpack, and grabbed his notebook and other papers he had out and put them in his messy bag. After he was all packed, everyone else was ready to go. So they all made their way out of the library.

They decided to go study at Jeno's because he had a big apartment, and it was the only place that was walking distance. The time was 5pm, and he had till 6:30pm to get his work in. He was just going to have to wing it and write none stop and hope he doesn't have to edit so much. He made a mental note to write properly so he wouldn't have to edit.

After a 10 minute walk, they finally arrived at the apartment. Jeno let everyone in, telling them to get comfortable.

Mark was Jeno's roommate. Mark was on the basketball team, and he was most likely practicing with the other team members. Which is why he wasn't here. Jisung settled down at the coffee table, instantly grabbing his laptop. He needed to finish this dumb essay.

After what seemed like years, Jisung finally finished. He wrote a whole page, all in English. He thought it was good enough, considering he was only a freshman. He checked the time, which read 6:24pm. He smiled as he still had time to hand it in. He logged into his student account, then sent his essay to the professor. After that, he let out a sigh, and felt like sleeping. He looked around the room, and noticed how Jeno and Donghyuck were eating on the couch while watching some show on the tv, while Jaemin was sitting at the dining table, still typing away on his laptop.

Slowly, Jisung rested his head on his arms, telling himself he was only going to close his eyes, and not sleep. He still needed to read that book. But as time went on, the boy fell into a slumber, his body relaxing as sleep took over his body.

_"Yo, kid!"_

_"Hey! Kid! Get up!"_

_"WAKE UP!"_ Jisung flinched awake. He looked up, and noticed he wasn't in Jeno's living room anymore. He was in a white room. No, not a room. It was more like... a place that was white. There was no walls, or ceiling. There was just endless white surrounding him. He seemed to be sitting on a black wooden chair, and there was a white table that he was resting his head on.

He looked in front of him and saw a boy. His skin was pale, his hair was a dark blonde colour, his clothes looked nice. Expensive. He kind of looked like someone who would be famous.

_"Yo kid, can you hear me?_ " The guy asked with a smile. But Jisung couldn't understand. The guy wasn't speaking in korean. He was speaking in Chinese, which he did not understand a single word to.

"I can't understand Chinese." Jisung said in korean. The boys eyes lit up at that, he quickly grabbed onto Jisung's hands, and looked his straight in the eyes.

"You're korean!" The boy said in korean. Jisung looked at the boy in confusion. He slowly pulled his hands away from this random guy, not knowing who the hell this guy was. He's never seen him in his life.

"Uh, who are you?" Jisung asked with a frown. He was kind of getting creeped out. This place was already creepy as it was, but the boy made it even creeper. He's acted as if he's never seen a korean person before. Or a person in general.

"Oh, my name is Chenle! I'm from China. But not the the China your familiar with." That statement made Jisung furrowed his eyebrows together. This whole thing going on didn't make sense. It was like he was Dreaming.

"What do you mean by that?" Jisung asked with a frown. Chenle smiled, and leaned back in the chair he was sitting on.

"Whats your name?" Chenle asked, eyeing Jisung up and down, trying to figure out if this boy was real or not. Last time this happened, the person wasn't real, which made Chenle upset.

"My name is Jisung."

"Well Jisung, sit back and relax. I'll explain everything that's going on." Chenle said with a chuckle. He leaned forward and smirked to the boy who was for sure real. He was 100% sure this Jisung kid was real.


	2. chasing the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung wasn’t expecting this. He wasn’t expecting to fly high in the clouds, chasing the sun, on a dragon, with Chenle. But he wasn’t complaining.

"Okay, first I need you to relax and keep calm. If you get too shocked, I won't be able to tell you everything." Chenle said with a calming voice. But that just made Jisung more nervous. Why did he have to stay calm? He was in a strange place, with a strange person. He felt as if this wasn't real.

"Dont Ask anything. Any questions can be asked at the end." Jisung nodded slowly, still not sure about all this. But he listened anyway. He wanted to know what was going on.

"First off, you may be wondering where you are. Well let me tell you, I have no idea what this place is actually called. I like to call it dream land." Chenle said with a soft smile. He giggled at the confused face the boy was making.

"Let me explain to you what dream land it. I don't actually know much of this place. All I know is that this is where dreams take place. Right now, you're sleeping. You're sleeping in your universe, and I'm sleeping in my universe." Chenle explained. Jisung wanted to laugh. This sounded like some sort of movie.

"Think of it like lucid dreaming. It's very similar to that. But it's not. If you get too shocked, you'll wake up and leave dream land. If you get scared, you'll wake up and leave. If you get too excited, you'll wake up. You always have to remain calm, or else you'll wake up." Jisung nodded, still not understanding a thing. But hey, it's just a weird dream he having anyway. It didn't matter.

"When you're in dream land, time is completely different from the real world. Let's say you spend 5 hours in dream land, it'll actually be only an hour back in the real world." Chenle said.

"You can basically do what you want here. If you want a car, just think of it in your head, and it will show up. Try it!" Chenle said with a smile. Jisung looked at him weirdly, but closed his eyes and thought of something he really wanted.

When he opened his eyes, both boys were suddenly in a fancy dance studio. Similar to what Jisung had in mind. He let out a small gasp, looking around the place. There was mirrors on three walls, which nice ceilings lights. The walls were black and grey, with dark wood floors. There was a large window at the back wall. He got up from his spot, and walked towards the window. Outside, it was just white. Nothing to be seen.

He turned to look at Chenle in amazement, who was smiling widely. "Wow, your dance studio looks nice." Chenle said with a smile. He got up, and looked around the room. There was expensive equipment at one wall.

"Wait, this is mine?" Jisung asked with a surprised expression. He couldn't believe that. There was no way a studio like this was all his. He wouldn't believe it.

"Yes. You dreamed of it, so it showed up just for you. We can basically build a whole city if we wanted. With anything in it." Chenle told Jisung excitingly. His eyes suddenly widened when he remembered something. He grabbed the korean boys hands, and dragged him out of the dance studio.

They were standing outside of a building, which was his studio. He looked at it in amazement. He was still so surprised.

"Okay, calm down. I'm about to show you something I made while I was here!" Chenle said with a wide smile. He made Jisung cover his eyes, and when he told him to uncover, Jisung almost screamed.

In front of him was a large dragon. He was a dark green dragon, with blue spikes going down his back and down his tail. His eyes were yellow. His had these large wings. He looked to Chenle, then to the dragon. He tried to keep himself calm.

"Why did you dream of a dragon? Of all things you could dream about, you dream of a _dragon_?" Jisung snorted. The Chinese boy hit him on the arm, which felt really real to Jisung. But he ignored it, wanting to enjoy this weird dream some more.

"I've always dreamed about having a dragon when I was a kid. So obviously I dreamed of a dragon." Chenle muttered. But his mood quickly brightened when his dragon started to flap its wings. It meant it wanted to go fly.

"Let's go for a ride." Chenle said with an amusing smile. He grabbed Jisung, and dragged him closer to the dragon. Jisung suddenly shivered in fear. He was scared of heights. He did not want to fly on that thing.

"C'mon! You can't die in dream land. You also can't get hurt physically." Chenle said. He got on top of the dragon, and looked down to Jisung with his left hand reached out to pull him up.

"What if your dragon hates me and tries to eat me?" Jisung asks, hoping the dragon couldn't understand. Knowing this was a dream, anything was possible. So he prayed it didn't under him.

"My dragon is nice. I made him into a people person. I promise." Chenle said, his left hand still reached out. After a few seconds, Jisung finally agreed, grabbing onto the boys hands. Jisung sat behind the boy, wrapping his arms around Chenle's waist tightly.

"Okay. Keep your eyes closed. I'll tell you when you can open them." Chenle told the boy. Jisung didn't even have to told to keep his eyes closed. His eyes were sealed.

"Okay. Open them."

Jisung hesitated, debating if he should open or not. For all he knows, he could die when he opens them. But when he heard Chenle laugh softly, he felt safe enough to open them. When he opened it his eyes, his jaw dropped.

They were flying in the clouds. The sun seemed to be setting, which made it seem more pretty. The wind that was blowing on his face felt so real. The goosebumps on his arm felt real. All of this felt way too real.

"Isn't it cool? You can dream of anything and it happens just like that." Chenle said with a fond smile. Jisung relaxed. He felt so free. The air felt so fresh, unlike the polluted air in Korea.

The clouds looked so fluffy. The sky was pink, with the sun setting right in front of them. It was like they were chasing the sun. Jisung liked it. He felt happy.

After awhile of just flying in the air with the dragon, it finally stopped. Chenle has dreamed of something else, which made them appear on mountain. He couldn't even tell when the appeared. It just happened like that.

The mountains were dark. The sky was clear, and the stars were so bright. He's never seen this many stars before. Chenle lied on the grass, and let out a content sigh. Jisung lied down beside him, staring at the stars with him.

"There's two very important rules here in dream land you must always follow." Chenle said softly. Jisung hummed, letting him know he was listening.

"Rule 1, you can never dream of someone you know in real life and bring them here. Rule 2, never tell anyone about dream land. If you do, you won't be allowed back in. You'll forget everything." Chenle told the boy. Jisung was confused, but nodded.

"When I wake up, can I come back?" Jisung asked softly. He liked it here. All the stress he was feeling from before was gone. The feeling of wanting to breakdown was gone. He just felt free, and happy.

"Yeah. But you can only come here once every 24 hours. If you try coming twice, it won't let you in." Chenle explained to the boy. Jisung was curious as to how he knows everything so well. He was very curious about Chenle.

"Let's come back at the same time everyday so we can hangout. Before you came, Ive been doing everything by myself," Chenle said with a frown.

"It was fun at first, because I was like immortal. But then it go so lonely here. I had no one. But then you came! It's gonna be so much fun, I promise." Chenle explained with a small laugh. He can't wait to show the boy what they could do here. It was crazy.

"Where do you live in the world?" Chenle asked, turning to look to Jisung, who was staring at the stars with amazement.

"Oh, I live in Seoul." Jisung said. It's not like Chenle was real. Right?

"I live in Shanghai. So it's only an hour difference. You come here at 11pm, and I'll come at 10pm." Chenle explained. Jisung nodded. This whole this was still very confusing.

Like, was Chenle real?

"And before we leave, remember that we live in completely different universes. So don't talk about me. You won't find me in Shanghai in your universe." Chenle explained. Jisung was slowly starting to understand. But at the same time, he still needed Chenle to explain more. He turned to ask him a question, but when he looked to him, he wasn't there anymore.

His existence was completely gone. No trace of him other than his dream of him being in the mountains. He watched as Chenle's so called dragon fly away from him.

"How do I leave?" Jisung whispered to himself. After trying Many ways to leave, he found out that just going to sleep in dream land made him wake up in real life.

"You're awake already? It's only been 20 minutes." Donghyuck said, staring at Jisung, who was moved to the other couch. Jisung sat up quickly, and took deep breaths.

"Guys, i just had the best sleep in my life." Jisung said with a smile. He looked to Jeno and Donghyuck, who were looking at him weirdly.

"You look like your high." Jeno commented. Which made Donghyuck snort, almost spilling his noodles on his lap.

"You won't believe what happened in my~" Jisung stopped midway, remembering what Chenle said about not telling anyone about dream land. It might just be his dream, or it could be real. He wasn't taking his chances. He wanted to go back there tomorrow night.

"Never mind." Jisung muttered quietly.

– ☁︎ –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try and update frequently


	3. The lifestyle of an idol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chenle goes by his daily schedule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of a filler chapter, to show you how Chenle’s life and universe is like for him. Next chapter will be more interesting.

"You messed up your makeup!" The makeup artist said with an annoyed expression. She grabbed Chenle's wrists with a tight grip, and harshly pulled him to sit on a chair in front of a vanity, where there was makeup and hair products scattered across the small desk.

The makeup artist who he wasn't familiar, grabbed onto a brush, and started to fix his eye makeup. He must have messed it up while taking that nap earlier. He was so tired. He didn't get back to the dorms till three in the morning. He then had to be up and ready at six in the morning for practice, then rehearsals. Today the boys were going to perform on a korean music show.

"Chenle! Hurry up you have to be on standby!" Chenle could hear his manager shout at him from the hallway. The makeup artist cursed under her breath, and quickly finished up the face makeup. After she was done, she gently pushed the boy to the door, telling him to run to the entrance of the stage.

Chenle quickly ran down the hall, being careful not to bump into any of the staff or the other artists that were performing today. After he got to the stage entrance, the other performers had just finished their stage. The crowd was cheering and screaming loudly. Chenle watched the artists leave from the other side of the stage.

"Okay, don't mess up." Kun said to everyone. But specifically looking to Chenle. Last time, Chenle had forgotten the lyrics, which messed up a small part of the performance. But the group being very passionate about their stages, found it a big deal.

Chenle had forgotten the lyrics, because that was the day he found out about that _dream land_ place. He wasn't able to think properly for the next few days.

When the lights were cut, everyone ran onto the stage, getting into place. They stood there for a few seconds, before the lights turned on, and the music started to play.

Chenle liked this. Being on stage, performing for others. He liked the sound of people cheering his name, he liked the sound of people applauding for him. He liked reading the fans signs they bring. He just liked being able to perform. It gave him a feeling of euphoria.

After the song was over, they performed another one. That would be their last song, before they would head onto their next schedule.

**~**

Chenle posed in front of the camera, keeping a serious expression. He titled his head to the side, looking to the camera. The photographer smiled, giving a thumbs up to the boy, which made Chenle smile slightly.

"Okay, let's get a couple of shot with everyone." The photographer said, turning to the other members, who were behind the camera, watching Chenle. They were already in their next outfit, so Chenle quickly left the scene, and went to the changing stalls, where his outfit was. The boy was used to changing at a quick pace. He's learned through the years, that no one will wait and be patient.

When he came out of the stall, one of the stylists were waiting for him. He watched as he came closer, and fixed his collar, then added a few jewellery. He then pat Chenle's shoulders, and told him to go join the others.

After he came back, he noticed how everyone was waiting for him. He quickly apologized, and went to stand in between Yukhei, and Xiaojun. The photographer than took a few snaps, before changing up the scene, then taking some more shots. She kept doing this, moving everyone to different spots, asking for different poses. Then after an hour, they were done.

The members all went to the back, where they would change in a room, instead of waiting at small stall that the staff set up. They entered the room, and saw their ' _airport_ ' outfit. They had a interview in China tomorrow morning, so They had to leave right after they leave the building. 

"Okay, everyone hurry up! The flight takes off in 3 hours." The second manager came in, telling them to get dressed quickly. After they were all done, each of them were given some sort of hat to cover their messy hair. They all left the room, following the manager.

When they walked out the building, they saw two vans ready. Yukhei, Renjun, Yangyang, Ten, and the first manager went in one van, then Kun, Xiaojun, Sicheng, Hendery and Chenle went into the other van with the other manager. The staff always took another van.

"Okay, we're going to pick up some food first, because you guys need to eat. Then we're going to the airport." The manager told them. They all kept quiet, too tired to move. It was already four in the afternoon, and they already felt like it's been a whole day.

They arrived at some restaurant. Everyone got out, and walked in. They noticed the other members weren't there, so Kun asked the manager where they went.

"We didn't want to cause a commotion with eleven people. So the others went to eat somewhere else." The manager told Kun, who nodded, agreeing that was a good decision.

The group had 4 managers. The managers that they were with were their 'main' managers who manage them daily. Then they had a manager who would help manage them when they were promoting in China. Then they had an manager who managed them while they did international promotions. Because two managers could not manage nine people alone.

When they ordered the food, they all quickly ate it. It was rare to have a full meal like this. They were always so busy, that they didn't have time to cook or even eat. They usually had coffee or tea in the morning to try and keep them awake, then they would eat a bagel or any small that would be fast to finish. It was normal to skip lunch most days. They were especially busy during lunch hour. Then for dinner, they would have a sandwich, because they were too tired at the end of the day to cook anything.

"I feel like I haven't eaten in years." Hendery muttered, stuffing his face with some bread. Chenle agreed, slurping up the noodles he was eating. The food was tastier when you were starving. His last meal was yesterday, and he felt like he was in heaven once he ate the food for the first time in hours.

"Don't eat too fast, or else you'll choke." Kun said to the two youngest. Chenle only smiled, and mumbled an "okay dad." Which made Kun roll his eyes at the parent joke. He noticed how the younger members liked to tease him by calling him dad at random moments.

"Okay, you guys hurry up. We have to be there by 5:30." The manager told them, looking at his watch. Hendery only rolled his eyes.

"All you ever tell us is to hurry up. Let us enjoy this heavenly food while it lasts." Hendery said with a pout. The manager smiled at him sarcastically, then told him to hurry up and eat. Which made Xiaojun laugh when Hendery mocked him, clearly annoyed.

After they all finished, they all piled into the van, and the manager continued to drive towards the airport, hoping the place wouldn't be flooded with too much fans. But he knew, he shouldn't get his hopes up.

When they arrived, there were fans surrounding the front doors, the flashing lights blinding them. The sound of their names being called out, the sound of fans screaming, the sound of cameras clicking. This is what the manager didn't like. It was such a hassle to just get them inside the building.

When they put on their stuff, they all got out. They stood in front of the van, waiting for their manager to give them instructions. The cameras were flashing at them. Their names were being called out from every side.

"Okay, let's head in. The others are going to pull up." The manager told them. They all nodded, getting themselves ready to pass by a crowd of people. As they walked, they could hear people calling their names. They would look occasionally, maybe take a few gifts and letters, even though it wasn't allowed.

The compliments that were being shouted at made them smile.

After they were Inside the building, the could feel the crowd following them, especially the people with the big cameras and stools. The continued to walk though.

Chenle looked around, seeing people from the second floor taking pictures. He could see people following them from behind with huge cameras that looked expensive. The suddenly felt nervous. He didn't like having a camera right in his faces during when he wasn't participating in a schedule. This clearly wasn't part of the schedule. To have cameras all up in his faces. He just wanted to get on the plane with a fuss.

Kun noticed the boys nervous behaviour. So he told Sicheng to stand beside him, while he stood on his other side, to block out the cameras. Xiaojun and Hendery noticed this, and stood behind him. The manager was standing in the front, with the bodyguards following all around them. So it was impossible to see the boy, unless they were on the roof.

Chenle calmed his nerves once he felt safe. He thanked the others, which they only smiled at and told him it was fine.

When they made it to the security check, the fans could no longer go pass that. They did the routine check, and once they passed, they continued on walking towards the entrance of their flight.

**~**

"That wasn't long. Unlike _last time._ " Xiaojun said, as he sat down beside Kun, who agreed with the younger.Everyone was finally on the plane. Chenle and Yukhei we're sitting together, which Chenle getting the window.

The flight was only two hours long, which gave enough time for all the members to get a tiny bit of rest. Because when they landed, they would have to go. Chenle sat back, and relaxed, closing his eyes. He knew he couldn't go back to dream land till tomorrow, which disappointed him. But it was fine.

As Chenle slowly fell asleep, all he could think about what was that Jisung kid he meet in the dream land. He liked him. He was cool.


	4. Long hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung’s long, stressful days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this chapter seems to be just a filler on how Jisung lives his life.

The sound of Jisung's professors voice made the boy bored out of his mind. He tried to listen, but his mind didn't let him. All he could think about was sleep, and the comfort of his warm bed. He took a glance at the clock in front of the classroom, and saw there was still 35 minutes last. This was his last class for the day, so the time went by extra slow. It didn't help that there was no one here he knew to entertain him while he waited for the class to end.

He could just watch something on YouTube while waited, but he didn't know anyone here to ask for the notes later on. So he was forced to listen to the professor talk. He was talking about some old book he read back in his early days. He didn't understand why the class needed to know this, but didn't question it to the professor.

After what seemed like hours, the class had finally come to an end. The professor dismissed everyone, making the whole class start t pack their things. Jisung quickly shoved his notebook and pens in his bag, then shoved his laptop in right after. He ran down the stairs, then out the door.

He made his way out of the building in a hurry. The bus stop he had to be at was quite far from the building he was at. He he started running, hoping he won't miss the bus that would take him to his part time job that started in an hour. The bus ride there would take 30 minutes, then it would be a 10 minute walk from there to the restaurant. Once it got there, it took him another 10 minutes to get into his uniform, and do his hair before he could start working. So it takes him 50 minutes to do everything.

He worked as a waiter at one of the most famous, and exclusive restaurants in Seoul. He's seen celebrities from America, Japan, China, Korea and much more places come there. The place was filled with wealthy people. He only got the job because his older brother Jaehyun, was dating the owners son, Taeyong. Taeyong was like his second parent. The two have been dating since high school, so Jisung was very close with Taeyong, who also worked at the restaurant.

When Jisung finally made it to the bus stop, he was panting. He saw the bus coming down the street, and thanked god that he made it just in time. When the bus came to a stop, the doors opened, and Jisung came in, bringing out his bus card. He quickly scanned it, then left to go find himself a seat. Once he found one, he sat down, opened his bag, dug around, then found what he was looking for. He opened the airpods case, took them out, then put him in his ear. He quickly played one of the playlists Jungwoo made him, then relaxed.

~

"Jisung, you better hurry up. Yuta still isn't here, and I need you to fill in his spot for the time being." Taeil said, coming into the changing rooms. Taeil was the manager. He was one of the busiest people working here. Having to manager all the staff was exhausting. He doesn't know how the older man could handle it.

Jisung nodded, his hands still trying to fix his hair into the proper style he was supposed to do. After the older male left the room, the student looked into the mirror, making sure his uniform wasn't messy. He then walked out, and saw all the waiters and waitresses rushing out of the kitchen and Into the main dining area.

_It must be a busy night_. Jisung thought. He then was called over by Taeil, who was standing by the main doors which lead to the dining area.

"Okay, table 8 needs to have their orders taken. Go." Taeil said, then gently pushed him out the doors. Jisung stood up straight, then made his way to table 8. It seemed like it was two older couples. He prayed they weren't rude, like all the other elder people he's encountered. Rich people can be a pain.

"Hello, my name is Jisung, and I will be your waiter for this evening." The young boy said with a small smile. He then bowed, showing respect to the couples.

"What can I get you tonight?" Jisung asked, getting out his notepad and pen. He waited for the people to finish talking. Which didn't take long thankfully.

Jisung listened carefully, writing everything quickly onto the notepad. Making sure he didn't miss a thing. He didn't want to get scolded by Taeil again. After they finished, he told them he would come back with their drinks and appetizers.

He made his way to the main doors. Once he entered, he gave the note to this guy named Baekhyun, who took care of all the orders and putting them in. He then went back to the main doors, Taeil was waiting for him.

"Okay, go take table 12's order now." Jisung nodded, then quickly left to go take more orders.

That's basically how the next five hours went. Taking orders from this table to that table. Carrying all these plates, hoping not to drop them. He dealt with arguing customers, which annoyed the student.

After closing time came, Jisung fell onto on of the chairs in the dining area. His feet hurt, his hands were sore from writing on that notepad, his arms were in pain from carrying all those dishes. And his work wasn't even over yet. All the waiters and waitresses had to clean the dining area, making sure it was clean.

The restaurant already had workers who would clean the kitchen, which made Jisung thankful. After all that, there was no way he could clean a kitchen, one of the messiest places at the end of the day.

"Yuta and Jisung, you guys will close up." Taeil said, with his bag, walking towards the front doors. They both agreed, before walking him leave the building.

After the place was clean, and all the workers left, the duo made sure all doors were locked, before leaving through the front door to lock it.

"Want a ride back?" Yuta asked, bring out his keys from his bag. Jisung nodded, too tired to speak. The two made their way to the parking lot, nothing how only Yuta's car was there.

When they entered the car, Jisung looked to the time, and saw how it was already one in the morning. He Instantly remembered about that boy he saw in his dreams, and what he said about what time to go there. He did feel bad, but there was no way he was real anyway.

_Right?_

When the car came to a stop, he noticed he was in front of the apartment building. He quickly thanked the older, before getting out and making his way to the front door. He pushed in the PIN number to get in the building. Once he was inside, he made his way to the elevator.

After the doors opened, he went in, pressed the button for his floor, then when the elevator came to a stop, he would walk out, push in the pin for the door, and then his day would end there.

"You look dead." A voice spoke. Jisung looked up, and saw his roommate Jaemin sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal, with some movie playing on the tv.

"Because I am. Where's Hyuck?" Jisung asked, wondering where his other roommate was. Usually the two would be sitting in the living together at this time, either watching a movie, playing video games or doing homework. But today the older male wasn't there.

"He's sleeping. He just got back from work a few minutes before you did." Jaemin said, turning his focus back to the tv screen. Jisung hummed, then went to his bedroom. The apartment had 3 rooms, which ment none of them had to share.

Jisung dropped his bag on his bed, then went to get his things ready for his shower. After he had everything, he left the room, and went down the hall to the bathroom.

After his long, needed shower, Jisung didn't have the energy to do his homework. So he made a mental note to finish it in the morning. He didn't have any morning classes tomorrow, so he could just do it tomorrow. Jisung made sure to plug in his phone, AirPods, and laptop, before turning off all the lights, then fell down on his bed. Once his head hit the pillow, his body was out.

~

_"Get up before I pour juice on you."_

"Hey, get up!" That seemed to get the boy up. Because his ears felt like bleeding. He got up, covered his ear, then looked around. He saw that boy Chenle with a megaphone in his hands, laughing as he watched Jisung rub his left ear.

Why did that hurt? Aren't you supposed to not feel anything in dream land?

"I've been wait forever! Where were you? I thought we agreed to come at a certain time!" Chenle whined after he finished his laughing fit. He got up from the black wooden chair, walking over to Jisung. He stood in front of the boy, leaning forward.

"I was lonely." Chenle whispered. It got quiet. There was no sound that could be heard. There was nothing that could cut through the silence, other than the two boys.

"I'm sorry. I had work." Jisung said kind of out of breath. He didn't look away from Chenle, who was very close to his face. He doesn't know why, but he felt as if he couldn't look away.

"Don't be late next time. I thought you wouldn't come. I got scared." Chenle said with a sadden expression. Jisung nodded slowly, not understanding why he would be scared. But he didn't ask the boy, not wanting to be rude.

"Anyway, let's go, we have so much to do." Chenle said with a wide smile. He grabbed on Jisung's hand, pull him up from the chair, dragging him to a yellow door that he didn't notice was there.

_Has it always been there?_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated :))


End file.
